Othello
by ace.of.asphodel
Summary: It made me angry, so very angry when they sent me here. I had been defied by one before, and we all know how that ended, so when he tried to defy me, I made sure that he wouldn't continue anymore. They tried to stop me, us, but I stopped them, and we got away. We ran, and when we could no longer run, I held you. When you could no longer be held, I no longer held, and we fell.
1. Chapter 1

"They are here to help, Yu. I promise that it will get better and that-"

"Just shut the fuck up, old man. I don't want to be here so you might as well not even try," I was serious too. They tried getting me into therapy but it never worked, and I never really saw a point in it either, there wasn't really anything wrong either, I'm fine the way I am. So then why is the old man bringing me to a place like this?

"Yu, I know that this is hard and that you don't understand it but these people are here to help you," I grunted as he pulled into the parking space. I _really_ wasn't looking forward to my stay at the _Black Order_. It was a home to help those in need of therapy or rehabilitation, and quite frankly it was pissing me off that the old man and my siblings believed that it would be better for me to go here than skipping out on therapy sessions unless I was forced to go.

He checked me in at the front desk and the staff was then ordered to go through my things, making sure I didn't have any weapons or substances; to be honest all of this was quite annoying. It took a lot in me to keep from yelling at the staff and the doctors that I saw before being led to my room. They said that my roommate was very nice and that I should get along with him nicely, as well as that he was going to show me around the facility.

"And this is your room, Kanda. Your roommate's name is Allen and he will be showing you around for the tour today. If you have any questions ask him or one of the staff members. Please have a nice stay," the lady smiled as she opened the door and lead me into the room before smiling and leaving me with my roommate. He turned to me and I frowned, taking in the strange features. He smiled at me warmly and set a leather-bound notebook down on the desk that seemed to be claimed as his.

"Oh, hello. My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you. I presume that you will be my new roommate, Kanda, right?" I warily took his extended hand, seeing that he had gloves put me off, but then gripped it tightly as he tilted his head, sending a wave of something through my body and making me tense. I really felt like punching this guy right now.

"Yeah, what's with the tattoo?" I let go of his hand and jerked my chin towards his face, gesturing to the weirdly curved lines over the left side of his face that connected to a pentacle on his forehead. Allen's eyebrow twitched but he still smiled politely, it ticked me off because it looked so fake.

"Actually, it's a scar. A rather unpleasant memory that I would like to not bring up. Do you need help unpacking or would you like me to show you around first?" I glanced around the room for a while. Beige walls, two twin beds, two dressers, two desks with chairs, and a door leading to a bathroom. The only way that I would have been able to tell that someone had been living here was the papers stacked neatly on the desk next to a photo of a man with a younger version of Allen but without the strange scar. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could care less about packing since I don't plan on staying here long. Nothing's really wrong with me. Let's just get this over with," I threw my bag on the unclaimed bed and looked over at Allen's face to see dark features that were quickly wiped away when he saw me looking.

"Alright, then I won't make this any more painful than it has to be," he chuckled lightly but it only pissed me off more. It was so fake and so _annoying_. I hated that laugh and that smile.

He walked me around the large facility. The dorm rooms for boys and girls were in separate buildings and the cafeteria was across from the hospital where we would go for group or medical attention. As we entered the cafeteria some people shouted out to Allen and I saw his shoulders relax and a warmer, _real_ smile make its way onto his face.

"Yo Allen! Come on over! Lena and I saved you some food! Bring your new friend too!" An energetic looking redhead was waving at us and a girl sitting next to him was giggling while braiding her hair. Allen turned to me with the real smile still present on his face.

"Would you like to go get some food and then come sit with us?" I shook my head and made a disapproving noise.

"Ate at home," he nodded and got this sad look in his eyes before shaking it off and leading me over to the other two.

"So! Allen, buddy, is this your new roommate Kanda? Do you think you _like_ him?" The redhead wiggled his eyebrows and Allen shook his head laughing.

"Lavi, I'm not sure if you remember but we have indeed _just met_ , so I highly doubt that I could come to _like_ someone with just meeting them," Lavi pouted as we took our seats. Lavi and the girl both had trays of food in front of them, half-eaten, and an extra tray sat in the middle of the table. Lavi pushed it towards Allen as he took his seat again.

"Okay," he whined and glanced at the girl, who was now putting her hair up in a bun instead of the braid. "Why don't you eat, Allen? Bet you haven't had breakfast yet with having to show Kanda around and all that," the sad smile on Lavi's face made me frown and the girl leaned forward, facing Allen. She moved her hands around quickly, making different hand motions, and I sat in confusion as her face grew sad and Allen's shoulders drooped significantly.

"I know, Lenalee. I'm just not hungry yet," I frowned again. The sad looks that Lenalee and Lavi shared made me curious. What were their reasons for being here?

"So why are you guys here? What the hell's wrong with you all? Freaks like us have to be in here for a reason," I leaned back in the chair and folded my arms. They glanced at each other. Lenalee made a few hand motions and the two boys sighed as she took her bun down and then up into pigtails. Lavi turned to me smiling sadly.

"Well, might as well say it now than later. My name's Lavi and I have been diagnosed with reactive attachment disorder as well as caffeine-induced anxiety disorder. Lenalee here has selective mutism and PTSD, and then Allen has major depression and anorexia nervosa. What about you, Kanda?" I sat there for a moment, trying to keep myself from yelling at him for commanding me like that.

"And why the fuck do you need to know?" Lavi and Lenalee looked surprised but Allen just chuckled and looked at me sadly.

"ODD?" When I growled at him Allen nodded as the others gave him odd looks. "Oppositional defiant disorder. I used to have it when I was younger but after therapy it went away. Don't worry Kanda, we can help you out as long as you are willing," Lenalee signed at me, looking eager, but after I didn't respond Allen translated.

"She wants to know if anything else happened to you or if there is anything else wrong. You can tell us, Kanda. We will be here for you. I think we can all agree that we are friends, right?" Lenalee nodded and Lavi followed hesitantly. People with RAD have problems making meaningful relationships due to growing up without ever having a meaningful and close relationship. I grunted and turned away.

"Yeah whatever," the truth was that they also thought I had othello syndrome, but I didn't believe that. Alma was the one being unfaithful so it's not my fault that I got angry at him or that he killed himself. He's the one who didn't understand how much it hurt me and made me angry when he looked at or hung out with other people.

The others talked with each other and I just watched, noticing that Allen and Lavi both signed as they were talking, most likely because of Lenalee. They say that people who learn sign-language often sign absentmindedly when they are talking, so now it makes sense why the two were moving their hands so much while talking. As I looked around I noticed a nurse approaching us and I glared, not liking the authoritative posture he took. He was wearing a beret and held a clipboard, strolling over to us with a smile on his face.

"Hello Allen, Lavi, Lenalee," he looked at them all as he said their names before looking at me. "Kanda," I glared at him harder and tried to keep myself from growling. This guy and all of the nurses and staff members were really pissing me off and I hate it. He looked back to Allen and then glanced back at Allen's tray of food sadly.

"Have you eaten anything today, Allen?" I saw a spark of anger in Allen's eye as he stared at the man before looking at the tray and picking at the salad.

"No," the man sighed.

"You know that means I have to sit here until you eat all of your food, right?"

"Yes, Komui," Allen picked up the fork and knife and began ripping the leaves and other veggies into pieces, tiny pieces. Komui sat down in between Allen and Lenalee, he smiled brightly at the girl.

"And how are you my beautiful sister?" Lenalee rolled her eyes, smiling as she signed to him. I tried to watch the rest of the people but Allen was always at the corner of my vision and I found it pitiful and upsetting to see him picking at his food like that, acting like he was eating something disgusting. The four of them - well three - were talking, Komui kept checking on Allen, reminding him to eat, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him, being forced to do something by someone who believes they are more powerful than you. It angered me and I wanted to punch him, but the last time I did something like that I was sedated and tied down to a hospital bed.

"Komui, I'm sorry but I can't eat anymore," barely half of the salad was gone and Allen looked like he was sick. Komui smiled at him sadly.

"Just three more bites and then you can be done for now, but I will come back in two hours to give you a morning snack, alright? And you must eat it all, like we promised."

"Alright," Allen took three bites like he was told, but they were impossibly small and I wouldn't even count them as bites, but who am I to tell anyone what to do.

* * *

I stared at the mirror in silent shock. It's been five days but the sight of it was still shocking none the less.

Written in thick red sharpie, words covered the one side of the mirror over the sink that had been claimed as Allens. It consisted of this:

 _Freak_

 _Ugly_

 _Fatty_

 _No one likes you_

 _Monster_

 _Disgusting_

 _Killer_

 _Fag_

The writing was slanted and shaking, as if the writer was crying or shaking while writing it. Allen probably was too. I'm still slightly surprised at his behavior too. At first glance he seems to be what people would call a "true gentleman," but I know that there is something darker about him. Yes, it is true that at every meal and periodically throughout the day Allen is monitored to make sure he eats something, but I've also learned that he tends to lie about it as well. When no one looks he hides or throws away the food, and other times he spends time in the bathroom getting rid of the food he just ate. I've never said anything about or against it though, since it really isn't my problem, and Allen doesn't really seem to mind either.

"Are you done yet, Kanda? I would like to take a shower soon," Allen didn't quite yell as he entered the room, closing the door silently behind him as I heard him walk over to the dressers and rummage around. I grunted, washing my hands before exiting and sending him a glare, growling too, 'cause I really don't like it when he or anyone asks me things; even simple things.

"Thank you, Kanda,"I grunted and flopped down on the bed as Allen sent me a polite smile. He was dressed in short sweat pants, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt, but his whole left arm was covered in a long glove that I found he usually wears. No one ever asks him about it though, apparently he has always done that and after a week people stopped asking him.

Twice a day at random times, Allen goes out somewhere and exercises for two hours. When I mentioned it to Lavi, since it pissed me off for some reason, he said that Allen found a place without any cameras that the staff doesn't know about so that he can work off all the food they make him eat. Lavi seemed pretty indifferent about it but Lenalee was really upset.

After a half-hour laying around, I decided to actually go to one of the groups. They have 24 different groups throughout the day that last for forty-five minutes. Some run at the same time, and some repeat too in case people missed the group and still wanted to go. I went to two or three a day, since you were required to come to some of them, and if you didn't the staff would question you about it, leading to a long therapy session, as I learned the first day. Lavi said that they have records of who goes to the groups to keep track of people's progress.

I walked into the room, late as usual, but no one ever cared as long as you showed up. I only came to the ones that had no topic unless I was dragged along fighting and protesting to another group, usually for anger management. Lenalee was sitting in one of the corners with a girl Sachiko, who likes to be called Chomesku, and when she waved me over I reluctantly complied, not wanting to sit by some of the other assholes that sat in the group.

I barely listened throughout the group, and never spoke, only growling when someone tried to get me pulled into the conversation. My annoyance peaked when Allen walked into the room, smiling that shit eating grin and looking like he would rather be somewhere else, but no one ever seemed to notice. He sat next to me, nodding in hello as I sent him a dangerous growl. No matter what I did he seemed to always get me to talk or whatever. So I did everything I could to get away from him, but being roommates and all, we saw each other everywhere.

"You really shouldn't avoid the situation. If you feel that something needs to change then I believe that you should approach the situation calmly and assertively. If the proper communication and DBT skills are used, then the situations can be dealt with effectively with little conflict, since the purpose of assertiveness is to state how you feel using the "I feel" statements to keep the recipient from feeling attacked."

"That is a very good strategy, Allen."

"Thank you," Allen smiled and nodded towards the therapist in appreciation. To be honest, I would of told what I thought straight out, since if you feel a certain way, then the person you are talking to doesn't have the right to feel attacked when you are the one that was upset originally.

"Why do you think that, Kanda?" Fucking shit, I did it again. This is exactly why I hate being in a group with Allen. He gets me talking even when I don't fucking want to.

"Remember, Kanda, it's best to use "I feel" statements without profanity since the situation is about all the percipients as a whole, not just yourself."

"Maybe you should practice what you speak, asshat," I heard Allen mumble something under his breath as the therapist gaped and tried to find his words. I growled and glared at Allen.

"The fuck was that, bean sprout? Something _wrong_?" Allen met my eyes and the blankness in them took me by surprise for a moment before I nearly flipped my shit.

"I said that I _feel_ that what was just said was not fair. I believe that we are the only ones in control of ourselves, so we shouldn't project our problems onto other people when we feel upset-"

"The fuck are you tryin' to tell me, ya' piece of shit!" Allen frowned slightly as I yanked him out of the chair by his seat. People scrambled up and I heard someone run out to get help. The therapist was trying desperately to calm me down but it only proceeded to piss me off more and I slammed Allen into a wall, making him wince as I held him there. "The _fuck_ is your problem, _freak_?" Allen's eyes darkened and I couldn't help but smirk confidently. Finally, the little shit shows some emotion. Allen gripped my hands around the wrists and leaned forward, spitting as he whispered to me in a cold voice.

"Maybe it would suit your needs better if a freak like me just died. How does that sound?" I was taken aback and dropped Allen, stumbling back as he simply straightened his clothes. As he walked by me I heard him whisper, "If you want me to get you out of this hellhole then it would be best if you don't pull another stunt like that." Allen walked past the guards as they entered the room, trying to figure out what the problem was. After a second I growled, storming off to go to my room, growling and shaking Lenalee off when she tried to ask me what was wrong.

No one tried to follow me as I left the building and marched to the dormitories, seething with anger and curiosity at the words Allen left me with. An escape from here? Count me the fuck in. I can't take another day with these asshole staffs people. And fuck all the other people too. I could care less about their problems.

It was difficult to keep myself from attacking Allen as he sat there on his bed, looking smug when I walked in. He gestured to the bed across from him and I flopped down, glaring at Allen in reluctant expectation. He raised his eyebrow and smiled, it was quite nice if it weren't for the glint in his eye. When we sat there in silence for a moment, I growled dangerously and lunged, pinning Allen to the mattress as he stared up at me in surprise. I smirked and he frowned, trying to wriggle out but stopping when I growled again and squashed him to the bed with my larger frame, our faces merely inches apart as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Well?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you when you are _literally_ cornering me?"

"Yes," he huffed and shook his head slightly, stiffening when I stepped on his foot and applied pressure to his wrists. Allen glared at me but there wasn't much resistance in it, just passivity, and it pissed me off. I practically crushed his wrists as I pressed them closer to his head, rested my forearms against his and cracked my skull against his, staying close so our noses were touching and I felt his soft breathing against my face. Allen's eyes were wide and I felt him shiver.

"Alright, alright. No need for that, Kanda. Let's be reasonable-"

"Cut the crap, bean sprout. Tell me what the _fuck_ you were talking about or I break your fucking delicate wrist," he looked surprised and snapped his mouth closed, and if I wasn't this close then I wouldn't have noticed the slight blushing on his cheeks, and that was fucking confusing. What the fuck is he blushing about?

"O-okay," he took a shaky breath and avoided looking at my eyes. "W-well, Lavi mentioned the other day that there was a big gap in the cameras for about twenty minutes. It's a view of the parking lot by the exit, and when we were talking about it Lenalee mentioned that all of the staff members store their keys in the break room cabinet. And you know how Lenalee's brother works as a staff member?" He met my eyes for a moment and I nodded slightly. "Well sometimes Komui leaves the door unlocked when he leaves for lunch, and Lenalee can sneak in to grab his keys. The gap in security cameras is towards the end of dinner time and Komui doesn't clock out until midnight, so we could pack some stuff and all sneak out during that time," Allen glanced at me and blushed harder. "Lavi didn't want to but I-I wanted to bring you along as well. Since you don't really like it here all that much," I raised an eyebrow and he turned his head to look away from me, seeming flustered. Leaning back slightly, I felt Allen try to shift under me and I moved my legs so that I was kneeling on the bed slightly and no longer crushing Allen. He glanced back over at me and blinked slowly. I stared at him as he began to blush again.

"Um, could you let go of my arms? It kind of hurts," Allen's voice was tiny and laced with embarrassment. I let them go and leaned on my arms against the mattress instead, still looming over him, staring into his eyes. Allen squirmed under my gaze and I found myself very comfortable for once, not wanting to move, and wondering what Allen's hair felt like and how it became that color in the first place.

"Why's your hair white?" Allen snapped his head back and stared at me in confusion, blush completely gone from his pale skin.

"What?" He gaped and I smirked at his awed expression. Suddenly his mouth snapped shut and cheeks turned scarlet again. I gave him a look.

"What?"

"Um… your hand?"

"What do ya' mean?"

"Kanda, you're touching my hair," I froze, and looked over to see that yes, I was touching his hair, and it was really soft. I looked back at him.

"And?" Allen became a darker shade of red and he puffed out his cheeks.

"Could you maybe stop and get off of me?" I frowned at the annoyance in his voice and did neither that were asked of me. He has no right to tell me what to do.

"No," I smirked when I felt Allen shiver and lean into my touch, even as he glared at me. "Besides, I think you enjoy this."

"Oh shut up and get off me, jerk," grunting, I pushed off the bed and walked to the bathroom, leaving Allen laying on the bed in shock.

* * *

 _What the fuck was that? What's wrong with me?_

I splashed water on my face and leaned over the sink, trying to control the anger swelling inside me. I've felt this before. A while ago, a _long_ while ago. So long that I can't remember, but it was focused on one person, and the people around them. I wanted that person. All of the people around them should be gone.

The only thing was that I wanted to kill the one that I wanted. They defied me. They didn't listen to me. Or stay with me. Or submit to me. Or give themselves to me completely. And they need to pay.

"Kanda? We're leaving in half-an-hour. Make sure you have everything packed, okay?" I looked up into the mirror, covering the sinister smile that crossed my face.

"Yeah, whatever."

Allen Walker will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go go go go go go go go!" Allen was practically squealing in laughter, slapping the driver's seat as he encouraged Lavi to go faster. I was sitting in the back next to Allen, smirking at their excitement. Lenalee was clapping while her and Allen bounced in their seats with energy. Glancing over, I frowned when I noticed Allen didn't have his seatbelt on. That idiot! He could get hurt!

"Hey, bean sprout!" Said sprout looked over in confusion and I snarled. "Idiot! Put your seatbelt on!" Allen's eyes widened slightly and he nodded jerkily as he did so.

"Uh, yeah. T-thanks, Kanda," nodding tersely with a humph, I glared out the window at the passing houses. I would never admit it aloud, but I'm fucking happy to be out of that place. I sincerely believe that if I stayed another day I would have killed someone. Sure, call me homicidal, but I don't give half-of-a fuck.

"So Allen, where should we go? California? Alaska? New Jersey? _Nightvale?_ "

"Pfft!" Allen slapped the back of Lavi's head playfully as Lenalee laughed silently, clapping her hands in amusement like she usually would. Allen sat back a moment to think, before he began to beam with excitement. He lunged forward and whispered with glee, "HollyWood."

"Really?" The look that Lavi threw Allen made him giggle uncontrollably. "What about you guys, Kanda? Lenalee?"

"Anywhere but _that_ place," I mumbled under my breath and looked back out the window. The sun was setting and the sky glowed with brilliant colors. Reds, purples, blues, oranges and yellows mixed together and cast a soft glow through the car, leaving the slight warmth against my skin as the light began to give way to the darkness, the cold and the moon.

"Lenalee said she wants to go to St. Louis, Missouri. The people there are really nice and she says it's really pretty."

"Not to mention the amazing _food_!" Lavi laughed and Allen joined nervously, ignoring the awkward silence that fell for the few moments afterwards.

" _-I just met you! And this is crazy, but here's my num-"_

"Gosh, Lavi! Turn that horrid noise off!" He chuckled at Allen's outburst and switched the station to one that was playing alternative and rock. The song that was on was called _Black Cloud_ by Heartist.

" _You are the black cloud in my life. I try to walk away, but you follow me! You're the sun that blinds my eyes. I try to turn away, but you're burning me!"_ Allen and Lavi sang along the the lyrics as they both rolled their windows down, their voices carried through the air, one sweet and melodic and the other rough and scratchy. I began to slightly bob my head up and down to the downbeat, feeling the vibrations thrum in my chest as the two kept singing with silly smiles on their faces. Seeing the genuine emotion displayed on Allen's face made my heart flutter but it was smothered with anger, since I wasn't the one to cause that beautiful smile.

Clenching my fists and jaw, I turned away and tried to block the image from my mind, but my muscles began to relax as the song switched to an upbeat and staccato one that only Allen sang to.

" _The girl in the pastry shop with the net in her hair_

 _Is making a cannoli for you to take on your hiking trip_

 _In the woods with your bros that you've known since second grade_

 _And you may encounter dragons or ruffians and be called upon_

 _To employ your testosterone_

 _In a battle for supremacy and access to females glued to the TV_

 _And even if you are victorious you may receive many cuts, bruises, and scrapes_

 _And you will require bandaids and antiseptic ointments_

 _And tender loving kisses on your stab wounds and when you come home_

 _She will be there waiting for you with a fire in her eyes_

 _And a big fat cannoli to shove in your mouth,"_ it was sung quickly and gracefully, and made Lavi chuckle and my heart flutter as the song continued. He said "thank god for girls" so many times in the song and it made me snort. I've never once been thankful for a girl, never once fallen in love with them or even really considered them as someone that I would like and I have no intention on doing so since it became _very clear_ that my lower brain didn't find them appealing in any way.  
"A big fat cannoli? Is this song for real, Allen?" Lavi was pulling an ugly face as Allen stopped and chuckled during the last verse.

"Yeah, I try not to question the words of Weezer. If it wasn't obvious this was their song _Thank God for Girls_ ," I couldn't help but snort.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey!" Allen slapped my shoulder playfully and pouted. "That's not very nice Mr. I-don't-give-any-fucks," hearing the profanity and sarcasm come out of Allen's mouth surprised us all. Lenalee and Lavi gasped and the girl covered her mouth. I smirked widely and Allen leaned back, seeming proud of himself and thinking that he had won. I leaned close and whispered to in his ear in a husky voice as I watched him shiver and blush.

"Why don't you spread your legs so I can make you _Mrs._ recieve-the-fucks," Allen glared at me as his cheeks turned a deep scarlet. I let out a low chuckle as he turned away and folded his arms over his chest, muttering to himself.

"Stuff it, jerk"

"In you," Allen gave me the finger as he glared at me with a bright red face.

"SHUT UP!"

"Raise your hand if you are completely lost here," Lavi and Lenalee raised their hands and Lavi giggled as he glanced at Allen's face in the rearview mirror.

"Kanda needs to fuck off!"

"Or you," Allen groaned and buried his head in his arms. Lavi laughed again.

"You're the one walking into them, Allen. Kanda has fair play," I smirked and watched Lenalee make some hand motions before Lavi laughed and translated.

"Lenalee says to give us a warning to cover our eyes when the Mr. and Mrs. go at it later on," we were at a stop light and Lavi looked over at me. He pointed at me and Allen before he mimed giving a blow job by pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek to make it look like something was thrusting against it before giving me a thumbs up and chuckling as Allen told him to go away and shut up.

There was mostly silence as the music filled the car again and colors from lights and signs flashed around the car in the dark. I watched Allen in the corner of my eye and noticed him pulling his legs up to his chest and shifting around in the seat with a fully flushed face. Looking closer while he shifted, I noticed the slight tent in his jeans and smirked. So, Allen likes dirty talk, huh? Noted. When Allen saw me smirking at him I made a jerking motion with my hands and he grew redder, shifting his legs again as eyes widened and he shivered, most likely trying not to imagine what I was going on about. I continued these flirtatious banters in delight as I watched Allen squirm and try not to show his obvious enjoyment of the matter at hand.

After many fun minutes of torture Lavi noticed Allen squirming in his seat and looking uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow, not noticing my antics.

"Need to take a leek, Allen?"

"Huh?" Allen met Lavi's eyes in the rearview mirror and tried not to flush in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. I would like that. Thank y-you, Lavi," Lavi smiled in the mirror and began to look for a rest stop.

"No problem, buddy," I smirked evilly and continued my little show of making Allen squirm. He glared at me and I couldn't help but feel anticipation rise inside me as we neared the rest stop. "Here we are!"

"T-thanks, Lavi," Allen stumbled out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. Just as he was about to enter the rest stop I sent Lavi a glare and opened the door.

"We'll be back. Don't try to find us."

"Ooh! Kanda's gunna get some action on! Pew pew!" Lavi made little finger guns as he laughed, I sent him one more glare before following Allen into the small building quickly. An older man passed me as I went into the bathroom, before locking the door I checked to make sure no one was in there, and I couldn't help the smirk and giddiness that rose in my chest when I only saw Allen's black Chuck Taylor's from under the stalls.

I slowly walked to the stall, keeping my shoes from making any noise as I creeped closer to the stall. I practically smiled as I looked through the crack in the stall to see Allen's back to me as he touched himself. Not feeling any shame at all, I slipped under the bottom of the stall and got real close before grabbing Allen around the waist and jerking his head to the side with my other hand so I could kiss his neck. He jumped and emitted a loud squeak.

"Need any help, Allen?" He covered his mouth with his gloved left hand and kept his head to the side as he shivered and moaned as I replaced his hand with mine to cover his erection.

"Ka-Kan-nh!" Allen tensed against me as I found a sensitive part of his neck and sucked, while my hands pumped and rubbed the soft flesh. He bucked his hips into my hand and whimpered as I teased the slit on the head of his erection. I didn't hold back as I attacked his neck. Allen tried to tell me to stop but I pressed him into the wall and thrust my hips up against his ass and rubbed against him.

"Kan-nh...da… I'm-ah!" I groaned, wanting so badly to penetrate him and feel the heat and tightness of his ass. I wrapped my hand around the base of his erection and held firmly, keeping Allen from coming so that we could do it together. Despite his small pleads, I pulled Allen's pants and underwear down together. He squeaked and tried to get away but before he could do much I had already freed myself and pressed myself against his hole.

"Wait! Kanda, not ye-ah!"

"You will submit," I growled and pulled his sweater off his shoulder so I could bite into the milky-white flesh as I thrust inside Allen. He cried out and grabbed onto my arm that was wrapped around his waist. Allen pushed back to meet my thrust and I felt his legs quiver. "You will be mine," I panted against Allen's ear and bit into his neck multiple times, thriving with pleasure at the sight of them against his skin. I wanted to see more, feel more, mark him permanently as mine, but I was near the edge.

I groaned out Allen's name and released him, letting us come together, and it boosted my pride and filled me with warmth and a feeling of power. Allen's legs were shaking and the only thing keeping him from falling were my arms wrapped around his waist. We stayed like that, panting and basking in the afterglow as I held him tightly, not wanting to move away or pull out, but Allen was at his limit and we were both tired.

"Kanda…" Allen clenched up and groaned as I slowly pulled out, flinching at the blood and semen that dripped out of his backside. Looks like I'll have to be more careful next time.

"Give me a second," I wiped both of us off with toilet paper before helping Allen get dressed again and washing off completely. Allen winced when his pants were pulled on and I kissed his face in apology, gasping before continuing the little kisses as Allen began to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" He tried to push away from me but I held him tightly against my chest, pressing kisses to the top of his head and face. Allen tried shoving me and pushing my face away as he cried and asked me why, and I just stayed quiet as he struggled. "Why?" He stared into my eyes and I stared back, using my thumb to brush away the tears that stained Allen's beautiful face. I leaned closer and he closed his eyes and tensed. My lips brushed against his and after a moment I pulled back and he stared at me with wide, silver eyes.

"Because I love you, and you are mine," Allen sniffed and reached up to hold my face blushing slightly as he yanked me down into a kiss. I smiled as our lips molded against each other and my tongue brushed over his lips before Allen pulled back and pressed his face into my chest.

"I… I like you, too… but what do you mean by me being yours?" I smirked and kissed his forehead, watching him blush. Allen scoffed and turned away. "It's weird."

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Allen. You are mine."

"As in you own me?" I smiled softly. So he understands it.

"Yes," Allen gave me a pointed look and scowled.

"You know that they got rid of slavery years ago, right?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, shaking my head before pulling his lips against mine.

"Doesn't mean I still can't keep you forever."

* * *

"I fucking hate you."

"Hn," I kept my arm wrapped around Allen as he leaned against me in the car while Lenalee drove and Lavi slept. It was late in the morning and Allen had been complaining about having to sleep in the backseat of the car and that his hips and back hurt. Of course, he blamed me for it and I just shrugged. The only reason that we didn't use Allen and Lavi's money to get a motel room was because Lenalee said we should get farther away from the _Black Order_ before we take a stop just in case we were being followed.

"Ever do that again, and I will chop off your genitalia and burn it," I snorted and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright… unless you beg for me," Allen chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, sure, like _that_ will happen," I smirked.

"Weren't you the one who moaned when I told you to submit to me?"

"Shut up!"

"What are you two, an old couple?" I hummed and Allen sputtered.

"C-couple?" He whipped his head to look at me with wide eyes and whispered, "Are we a couple?" When I didn't reply right away I saw his eyes grow sad and turn watery, so I pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Of course we are. You're my boyfriend and will be mine forever," I licked away Allen's tears as he smiled.

"You again and that ' _you're mine_ ' stuff."

"Hn," Allen giggled as I continued to lick his face.

"You're like a cat, Kanda," I pulled back and glared at him.

"Really?" Allen nodded with a smile. "A cat."

"Like a mama cat licking her kittens clean," I sighed and rested my head against his.

"What the actual fuck, Allen?" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful noise. Lavi made noises of disgust while booing and putting his thumbs down while smiling mischievously. He laughed when I flicked him off and pulled Allen closer to me for a deeper kiss. Allen wrapped his arm around my neck and played with the ends of my hair with a smile on his lips as I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

It was amusing when I helped Allen back to the car and he got embarrassed when Lenalee and Lavi made fun of the hickies and bites on Allen's neck. I liked seeing them on him and while we made out slowly in the backseat of the car I had the urge to make Allen fall back against the seat and wrap his legs around me as I fucked him senseless. The only thing that stopped me was Lavi and Lenalee; I didn't want them to see Allen's beautiful body and creamy skin, it was fine if I were naked but Allen is for my eyes only.

Pulling back to kiss Allen's nose, I began to think while I absent-mindedly began to squeeze and rub his ass, making Allen blush and squirm just to press his face against my neck and whine for me to stop because other people were here and his hips still hurt from me not prepping him. Prepping him? The term confused me and it was more aggravating since I didn't know what Allen meant by that.

"What do you mean by prepping you?" I whispered into Allen's ear and rubbed his lower back soothingly, trying to relieve the tension I felt in his muscles. Allen sighed in appreciation at my little massage and I continued while he replied back quietly against my neck, making me shiver.

"It's… it's like, well, stretching me out before we have, um, sex… so it won't hurt as much."

"Huh," Allen pulled away from my neck and glared at me.

"Don't just say 'huh' like that! What you did was really painful!"

"But you still liked it," he huffed and turned away as I kissed his cheek and smirked.

"You're such a big jerk. I cannot believe that I _actually_ like you," I hummed and pressed light kisses against his neck and jaw while continuing to rub his back in circles over the tense muscles. Allen groaned as I found a knot in the muscles and pressed down hard, trying to relieve the tension and loosen it up. He held onto my shoulders and sighed as I felt the knot slowly come undone and loosen as I applied more pressure and rubbed slow but big circles against Allen's skin.

"How do you do that, Kanda?" I stopped with my kisses and nuzzled his neck, feeling Allen's throat buzz as he talked.

"I learned how to give massages while in kendo. I strained and hurt a lot of my muscles during training and my teacher told me how to help fix them as he undid mine."

"Huh, that's interesting," I made a noise and slipped my hands under his tan, knit sweater to continue the little massage, making Allen tense and squeak before I told him that I was just making it easier to loosen the muscles. I rested my chin against Allen's head as we sat there together in the car. At first I didn't notice but Allen had moved some point to straddle my hips and rest against me as the long drive continued. I smiled slightly and felt my own body relax against Allen's as Lenalee turned on the radio. Some point during our talk Lenalee and Lavi switched seats and were talking back and forth. While watching Allen, Lavi and Lenalee sign a lot as they talked or translated each other helped me recognize some of the meanings of the different hand motions. Sure, they signed pretty fast, but it was relatively easy to catch up and differentiate the sign meanings and which was which.

"Any of you guys hungry?" Lavi lowered the music slightly as he talked. Lenalee raised her hand and nodded and I made a noise of agreement. Allen shook his head slightly, but none the less we still agreed to stop by a gas station and fast food joint to pick up some food, gas, and other supplies for the trip. Allen and Lavi both had credit and debit cards along with quite a bit of cash, and it sure is coming in handy. We all decided that we would use the cash most of the time and stop by some ATM's to get more when we needed some to make it difficult for us to be found.

"ALright! Lenalee, you fill up the car, Kanda, you get some granola bars and snack-a-do's, Allen, you get toiletries and other stuff, and I'll go get the bacon!" Lavi chuckled as the other two agreed and I growled at the command, but we still parted from the car and went our ways. Allen and I stepped into the gas station; instead of going our separate ways to the different aisles, I took the shopping basket for Allen and held it as he grabbed things and threw them in.

"You know, it would be faster if we split up to get the things we need, Kanda."

"Hn," Allen sighed and shook his head as he put bandaids, antibiotic cream, and antiseptic wipes in the basket.

"Overprotective jerky boyfriend," I smirked and slapped Allen's ass lightly, making him jump as he squeaked and dropped the bottle of pain medicine in his hands to send me a dirty look paired with a scowl. "Asshole," Allen squatted down and grabbed the bottle; I glanced around and glared at the people that were giving us weird looks. A lady was staring at Allen curiously and I growled slightly, catching her attention as our eyes locked and I glared at her hard while mouthing 'mine' as I pointed to my oblivious boyfriend. She shivered and blushed, scurrying off with a little girl and boy.

"Are you even listening to me, Kanda?"

"Nope," Allen groaned and briskly walked away. I followed him closely, glancing around every now and then to glare at people. Allen took the basket from me and emptied out at the cash register, pulling out his wallet as he watched the teenage girl scan them. She smiled sweetly at Allen as he counted out his cash and I glared at her, resisting the urge to haul out and punch her for looking at Allen like that. Our eyes met and her's widened in surprise before she looked away as Allen handed her the cash.

"Here's your change, h-have a nice day," she glanced at me once more as she handed the bags to us and shivered. I took the bags before Allen could and he glared at me before smiling at the girl and making me snarl.

"Thank's miss, you too," she nodded and I moved the bags to one hand so I could grab Allen's, twisting our fingers together and smirked as the girl blushed and looked away. Allen grumbled as he blushed and squeezed my hand. My stomach felt warm and we met up with the other two at the car.

"Yo! I got all of us burgers and fries! I wasn't sure what soda you liked, Kanda, so I just got you some water, sorry," Lavi smiled sheepishly as I grunted and put the bags in the trunk with our knapsacks.

"I don't really like soda much anyways."

"Really? Lenalee doesn't like it too!" I ignored him and pulled Allen with me into the car, sitting in the seat in the middle so I was cornering Allen against the door. "Well, here you guys go! I got hamburgers with cheese and all of the toppings, except for mustard, mustard is gross. Oh! And I poured all of the french fries in one bag, so we can all just share from that!" Lavi smiled and handed out the burgers and drinks before putting the bag of fries in the middle of the rest between his and Lenalee's seats so we could all reach it.

"Thank you, Lavi," Allen smiled forcefully and Lavi returned it brightly before pulling out of the station and getting back onto the road. Biting into the burger, I ignored the greasy taste and watched Allen pick apart the sandwich and lay the pieces out neatly on the wrapping that it came in. He nibbled on the ingredients, it made my stomach churn and I stopped eating.

"Allen," he looked at me sadly as I kissed his cheek. "At least eat all of the toppings and some fries," I saw the tears that he held back in his eyes as he nodded shakily and ate with his ungloved right hand. I rubbed his shoulder as he took each bite and swallowed with difficulty, like something was blocking up his throat. When all of the toppings were gone and he gave me a pleading look with quivering lips, I kissed his forehead and took away the bun and burger to place it by my half-eaten sandwich.

"You're doing such a good job, Allen. Just a little bit more," I scooped up a pile of fries and put them in the wrapper on his lap. Allen's hand shook as he brought the fries to his lips and I watched the tears fall as he ate them all. He sobbed into my shoulder silently when they were all gone and I hugged him to me.

"I feel like I just gained 20 pounds," Allen whimpered into my shoulder as my shirt became wet. I rubbed his back and kissed his hair.

"Shh, you didn't gain any weight, Allen. You're perfectly fine, you're so beautiful."

"I'm fat, I wanna throw up," his voice cracked and Allen clung to my shirt as his shoulders shook with the quiet sobs.

"No, no Allen. You aren't fat at all. You're so, so beautiful. I love you, Allen. I promise, you have a beautiful body the way it is and you don't need to try and change it at all," Allen didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him tightly; I rocked us back and forth, rubbing his back and pressing my face into his hair as he slowly calmed down and began to go limp in my arms as light snores left his mouth. I unbuckled us and moved to lean against the door and spread my legs out, holding Allen against me as he curled up against my chest and slept.

"Wow Kanda. I've never seen Allen eat that much before. You're amazing," Lenalee nodded in agreement as I grunted.

"I can't just let him hurt himself like that, it's wrong."

"Yeah, I agree, but Allen's never let anyone make him eat that much without having to threaten him. Right, Lenalee?" Lenalee signed 'yes' before returning to her food. I pressed my face into Allen's hair and inhaled deeply, feeling warmth tickly at my chest for being someone special like that to Allen. I'm the only one that can control Allen like this, and that makes me so happy.

Soon Allen will only listen to me, and only want me.

Soon it'll just be us.

Soon…

Very soon.


End file.
